Shadow of Existence
It all started what feels like decades ago... A rush hit me of shock and pain, unlike anything I had felt before... it felt as though the world itself was gone and that I had entered a place that was completely alien to me... it felt like torment to my soul... and then I awoke. I looked around what I believed to be my room yet I felt odd, but regardless I proceeded. I went to where I needed to go and did what was required of me. I did this for what I assume where days at a time, it all felt so strange. My mind and senses showed me and tried to reassure me that I was where I needed to be yet my entire existence felt out of place. The day was in a haze but unfortunately for me the night became flawlessly clear. Have you ever experienced sleep paralysis, I ask because I feel it is the only way to communicate what I felt. You awake fully aware of yourself and your surroundings yet you remain immobile. Unfortunately for most people this is a state of terror as hallucinations often occur here, basically living a nightmare. This was my only way to justify this experience to myself and I feel because of this it may be the only way you can understand. Hours of agony...trapped between dream and consciousness...until it all becomes clear to me... and it shows up... a creature, no eyes... naked... covered in a strange thick green hair oozing out black liquid, whether it was his own fur or not I do not know. He looked human but had a presence of no living thing or evil just of pure agony and torment while at the same time a cold dark nothingness within his very soul, if he is was even capable of possessing one... He did things. He was destroying me from the inside, he did terrible unspeakable acts of sin upon all those I hold dear... right in front of me. But then he just stares... gazing into my soul, it was the most agonizing thing I had ever felt in my life... it is as if his entire distorted and evil existence was seeping into me. And then I would awake. I tried to rationalize it, but despite my feelings of dread and fear I proceed. I went to where I needed to go and did what was required of me. Don’t get me wrong I know who I am and my place in this twisted and disjointed universe however I feel as though I cannot connect the dots anymore. My hobbies, responsibilities, personal relationships all feel unclear and completely irrelevant. I feel him starting to watch over me. If I turn around I feel as though I’ll see him, I don’t but at the same time I feel I do, gazing at me bringing me further into whatever insanity or obscurity I'm already in, the pain is starting to come, it is agonizing and unbearable. He is behind me... I need to get away but I know there is no escape... I run, shrouded in darkness with nothing but a faint light in the distance... I make it. The empty man wants me, for I am what shall make him complete. His influence shall overcome me...turn me from the inside out...make me anew...how I fear this and desperately want to prevent it...all that I am holds on for life but there is no escape...soon I shall be part of him...a mere shadow of existence and life. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Written by LinebeckIV Category:Beings